disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's House of Kids
Disney's House of Kids were a children, live-action and animated television series, produced by Walt Disney Television, Film Roman, Klasky Csupo, Nickelodeon Productions, and Disney Channel Original that originally aired from 2001 to 2020. In the series, Mickey and his friends ran a nightclub frequented by many other animated Disney characters, Live-Action characters, and children characters from throughout the company's animation history. The series was a successor to the short-lived Mickey Mouse Works remake, an earlier program consisting of original cartoons featuring Mickey Mouse and friends. The majority of the cartoons featured on House of Mouse were reruns from Mickey Mouse Works (Remake), although, classic theatrical cartoons, live-action and more for kids were also regularly shown. The series was also created to commemorate and coincide with the anniversary of Walt Disney's birth. Premise The basic premise is that Mickey Mouse and his friends run a night club called the "House of Mouse" in the middle of Main Street, which shows Disney cartoons as part of its floor show. Each episode features a framing plot revolving around the comic mishaps of Mickey and the other characters running the club, often with cartoons that fit the theme of the framing plot. which are used as wraparounds for various Disney cartoons. Many characters from children films, live-action films, commercial films, animated films (such as Aladdin, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, Underoos Plus Many More) have appeared on House of Kids ({mouse} remake), mostly as guests and attendees. The show included many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters from the films, often with speaking parts; however, appearances by characters from other media (such as comic books and television shows) were few and far between. Mickey is the club's owner, while Minnie Mouse manages the finances and showproduction. Other House of Mouse staff members include *Greeter and Co-Owner - Donald Duck, *Reservation Clerk - Daisy Duck, *Head Waiter - Goofy, *Mascot - Pluto, *Mechanical Technician - Horace Horsecollar, *Chef - Gus Goose, *Gossip Columnist - Clarabelle Cow *Parking Calet Driver - Max Goof. A musical band consisting of Huey, Dewey and Louie, with such alternating names as "The Quackstreet Boys", "The Splashing Pumpkins", and Kid Duck regularly performs. Pete is the club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the club down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show through various means, since Mickey's contract states that the club stays open "as long as the show goes on". Characters by movie/TV show *Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck,Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from The Whoopee Party, theLonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's daughters, the Black Robot from ''Mars and Beyond''and various Black-and-White Characters *Mickey Mouse Works: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, the 3 Kittens from "Pluto's Kittens", the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman and the 2 Aliens from "How to Camp" *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful,Happy, Dopey, The Queen and the Magic Mirror *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli , The Coachman and the Donkey Boys *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, the Elephants and Pink Elephants *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Ronno and a Chipmunk *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito and Burrito *Plus Many More! Production The show was produced by Walt Disney Television, Film Roman, Klasky Csupo, Nickelodeon Productions, and Disney Channel Original originally aired from 2001 to 2020, and ran for all episodes with videos and DVDs. The show is one of many Disney cartoon series made in the widescreen HD format. The theme song, "ABC 7 News (Rockin' at the House of Mouse)". Cast *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna, Miss Bianca *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip 'n' Dale, Flora, Mlle. Upanova, Queen of Hearts, The Fates *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Practical Pig, Sheriff of Nottingham *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Corey Burton - Ludwig Von Drake, "How To" Narrator, Caterpillar, Chernabog, Chief O'Hara, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Playing Cards, Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore, Timothy Mouse, Captain Hook, Tweedledum & Tweedledee, White Rabbit, Zeus *Jim Cummings - Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Humphrey the Bear, Kaa *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, March Hare, Ratigan *Rod Roddy - Mike the Microphone *Frank Welker - Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Pegasus *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito *Jason Alexander - Hugo *René Auberjonois - Chef Louie *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Michael Bell - Pongo *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Shelby Turtle *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Susanne Blakeslee - Cruella de Vil *Cathy Cahn - Fifer Pig *Hamilton Camp - Merlin *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Louise Chamis - Wicked Queen's Witch Form *Steve Curtis Chapman - Thomas O'Malley *Cam Clarke - Simba *Robert Costanzo - Philoctetes *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Grey DeLisle - Roxanne *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *John Fiedler - Piglet *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic *Carolyn Gardner - Snow White *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Michael Gough - Gopher *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Jess Harnell - Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy *Estelle Harris - Mrs. Turtle *Nikita Hopkins - Roo *Eric Idle - Pluto Angel *Tony Jay - Magic Mirror, Shere Khan *Penn Jillette - Pluto Devil *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *J. P. Manoux - Kuzco *Ming-Na - Mulan *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Lois Nettleton - Maleficent *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *John O'Hurley - Phantom Blot *Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca *Tony Pope - Geppetto *Kevin Michael Richardson - Crow, Prince John *Kimmy Robertson - Feather Duster *Will Ryan - Willie the Giant *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Timon, Happy *Paul Shaffer - Hermes *Kath Soucie - Perdita, Bimbettes *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Andre Stojka - Archimedes, Owl *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Michael Welch - Pinocchio *Richard White - Gaston *James Woods - Hades *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Plus Many More! Film Roman shows | Klasky Csupo shows | Nickelodeon Productions shows | Disney Channel Original Shows Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Shows By Jennifer Hale Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Shows By Grey DeLisle Category:Disney's House Of Kids Wiki